Married In Vegas
by lynsay
Summary: What if Bonnie & Damon woke up in Vegas together, hung-over and married to each other?
1. Chapter 1: One Drunken Mistake

Chapter 1: One Drunken Mistake

What if Bonnie Damon woke up in Vegas together, hung-over and married to each other? The first thing that Bonnie noticed as she rolled over in bed was that she was not alone in the bed. {Oh, my god, what have I done?} "Hello?" She couldn't tell who it was because his back was to her but what a back it was. She could tell that he was beyond hot looking even though she only saw him from behind. She tried to nudge him awake but he was not trying to wake up at all.

Damon finally had enough of her trying to nudge him awake. He wasn't sure how much Bonnie remembered about last night and to be honest some of it was a bit blurry to even him as well. He did remember that Bonnie gave him one of the best nights of his life though. He turned around, grabbed Bonnie and threw her on the bed. Her eyes got really round, as she stared at him in shock, she could hardly believe that Damon Salvatore was lying on top of her. She also couldn't believe how only moments ago she was admiring his backside.

"Damon?"

"Yes, little witch?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you on top of me?"

She looked down and noticed that not only was Damon on top of her but he was on top of her with very little clothes on. He didn't have on any clothes except a red silk sheet, which barely covered him and all she had on was a shirt that obviously wasn't hers because it was far too big for her. That's when she looked around the room it looked like a bad valentine porn motel room. Everything was red, shiny and shaped like a heart, including the bed. She pushed him off her and jumped out of bed as if it was on fire.

"Oh, my god what are we doing here? Please tell me that we didn't do it last night?"

"Don't tell me that you don't remember last night? It was so amazing; you were so incredible and believe me coming from me that's a compliment."

He tried to touch her but she moved out of his grasp again. She put her face in her hands and started to cry, she had lost her virginity to someone that she hated and the worst part was that she didn't even remember it happening. He went over to her and tried to comfort her; as best he could but he was out of his element though.

"I'm sorry it was your first time? You were drunk and so was I but you never said anything about it being your first time?"

"Yes, you were my first. I can't believe that I had sex with you of all people? What is wrong with me? Ouch my head hurts, where are we anyway?"

"Wow, you really don't remember do you? We're in Las Vegas, it was your idea to come here, is any of this coming back to you?"

"No, not a clue, I don't remember anything after Jeremy dropped me off at home."

Flashback: {24 hours previously before they awoke in each other's arms.}

As he walked away from the tomb, he felt this ache inside that he thought he buried with her but it was still there. Katherine had destroyed so much of his humanity; he wasn't sure if any even survived. He needed three things to get that woman, if she could still be called that, out of his system, booze, blood and sex, so that is what he went to the grill to do.

He had one goal find some helpless human, drink, have, and then compel, it would be that easy. The last thing that he expected to find was Bonnie Bennett at the bar drinking her worries away. This intrigued him; enough that he had to approach her, he had never even seen Bonnie drink even at parties.

"Is this seat taken?"

"What do you want? Isn't it enough that I helped you tonight against my better judgment? I mean why don't you just get a clue, no one wants you here, Katherine doesn't love you and neither does Elena, so why don't you just leave already?"

She was drinking shots and he had no clue how much liquor she consumed before he got there but he saw her down at least 4-5 shots while she had been yelling at him.

"What are you drinking?"

"I'm not drinking much really just something to help me kill the pain of me betraying my whole family to help yours."

"I thought you went home with Elena's little brother? What happened he didn't try anything did he?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jeremy would never, he's not you. I did go home to an empty house, my dad left a note, and he'll be gone for a few more weeks. I didn't want to be there alone, so I came here to drown my troubles. I didn't expect to see you here though."

He sat down next to her much to her revulsion, and then he proceeded to order himself some shots of tequila, he compelled the bartender to leave the bottle and then leave them alone.

"Hey, I wasn't done drinking, and now he won't be coming back to refill my glass, you jerk. Why did you do that?"

Damon got up and reached under the bar, and then he handed her a bottle of vodka.

"Here, isn't this; what you were drinking?"

"Yea but how'd you know I never told you what I was drinking?"

He moved in really close so only she could hear him; this is what she told herself even though there wasn't anyone else in the bar except them two.

"Vampire here, remember, my sense of smell is so much stronger than the normal person."

She didn't say anything else but she took the bottle from him and started drinking it straight from the bottle. She wanted forget about all the supernatural stuff for tonight anyway. They didn't speak for the rest of the night; they merely drank in silence, like two wounded and broken souls that they were, even if neither of them could see it. It was getting later, and Bonnie could hardly stand up by herself without falling down. She fell off the bar stool at least three times, and Damon helped her up. He didn't realize what was happening until she did it. Bonnie almost fell off her bar stool again but Damon grabbed her and pulled her up to him. He spun them around until they both felt dizzy and then they went outside to get some air.

She started to scream, "I hate this freaking town, I just want to feel free, no responsibilities, no one wanting me to help them. That is all they call me for anyway, I mean did you know that it was my birthday last week and no one remembered it? I mean I turned 18 freaking years old without one birthday card even. The only one that ever remembered is dead now and it is my fault too. I can't even blame you anymore. I just want to feel anything except sadness and regret."

All of a sudden Bonnie grabbed Damon and pushed him against the wall, then she did something that neither of them saw coming, she kissed him on the mouth. He knew she was drunk and not thinking straight but he didn't care because he just wanted to feel something too. Damon wanted to just get lost in the essence of Bonnie, even if it was only for one night and it meant nothing to her.

He came there looking for sex, blood and liquor none of which he ever thought he would get from Bonnie but tonight she was full of surprises. He kissed her back with such passion that she had never felt before.

She pulled away to get some air, "Wow, that was so amazing but I know how it could be even better?"

"Yea, we could be in my room?"

"Always with your mind in the gutter, I was thinking of a road trip unless you're not up for it?"

"I'm up for anything but are you sure that you really want to leave with me?"

"Yea and I want to go to Las Vegas and gamble tonight, will you take me?"

"Let's go."

They got into his car and drove faster than she ever did before but she liked it.

"Are we driving there?"

"No, I have a friend with a private plane at an air field not far from here, you're not afraid to fly are you?"

"A little bit but you will protect me right?"

He gave her a smoldering look that made her want to melt right in her seat.

Then he said, "I'll always protect you."

Bonnie didn't even know why she was making this enormous mistake by going with Damon; she hoped it was because the alcohol impaired her judgment. She was glad that they took the liquor bottles with them though because she didn't want to sober up any time soon. He held her hand as they were driving and neither of them even noticed it until they reached their destination. Bonnie was still drunk and getting drunker by the second thanks to the bottle of vodka that Damon stole from the grill. By the time they got on the plane Bonnie was still very drunk and didn't realize what she was doing; Damon did but he didn't care.

He needed to get away from mystic falls and he needed to hang onto something that wasn't tainted by Katherine or Stefan either. He knew that Bonnie needed this too whether she realized it or not. When they were over a hundred and fifty feet in the air Bonnie began to act really loopy. They were the only two passengers, except for the pilot. She turned on a radio and began giving Damon a lap dance. He was not objecting to it either, in fact he encouraged her to take even more clothes off.

When she only had her underwear on, she climbed on top of Damon's lap and moved really close to him, and then she said seductively, "Have you ever joined the mile high club Damon?"

Damon almost choked on his drink; he had been with countless women in many different ways but hearing those sinful words come out of her mouth almost made him undone right there. He knew that she would regret her lapse in judgment later but he didn't care, he wanted her right then and there.

"No, I have had women in lots of different ways but I don't fly often enough to have ever joined the mile high club. Why do you want to join it with me?"

She responded by kissing him deeply and passionately, he felt like her hands were everywhere on his body. They both just wanted to feel something other than regret for their own past mistakes and in that plane before they even arrived in Vegas they made a connection. It wasn't fast and over before it began, like he assumed it would be but it was slow and sweet as she gave herself to him completely.

Right before they slept together, he asked her, "Are you sure that you don't want to stop before it's too late?"

"No, I want this, I want to feel something other than regret, please don't stop?"

This was all the urging that Damon needed, after that everything else disappeared except for Damon Bonnie and this lost moment in time. It was as if no one and nothing existed except for this one moment in time. Since he was so caught up in the moment he didn't even realize that she was a virgin until afterwards, which made him feel terrible about it later after the fact. It was like the world was spinning so fast and they couldn't keep up but all they could do was hang onto each other and try not to fall down. Neither of them remember stopping at a little white wedding chapel on their way to their motel because they both were so beyond drunk.

Neither of them remembered saying, "I do" because before they landed Damon Bonnie were both even drunker than they were at the grill.

The present: Bonnie was pacing the motel room like a caged animal. She couldn't believe that she had slept with the enemy.

She starts to scream at him, "How could this happen? What did you do? This is your fault?"

"No, it you can't blame this on me this time because you kissed me first or don't you remember that either? Here let me refresh your memory?"

With those words he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth, it left her breathless, which surprised her completely. After a moment she pushed him away from her again.

"You can't kiss me like that ever again got it? Now you have to get me home ok?"

"I will take you home but there is something that we need to discuss still?"

"Just what is that then?"

"I think that we should talk about our marriage, Mrs. Salvatore, don't you?"

"Please tell me that you are joking?"

He held up a piece of paper and his hand as he pointed to her hand.

"Afraid not, we were married last night in a little chapel. Look here is our wedding picture and as you can see we were both really drunk last night. What do you want to do about it?"

"Oh, my God, I want to die. What if Elena or Stefan find out about this?"

Bonnie was beyond mortified that not only did she have sex with Damon but she married him.

"It can't be legally binding, I mean technically you're not even alive, so I can't be really married to you right?"

"No, it is really legal and for your information me and Stefan both are legally alive at least according to our financial records anyway. So yes, our marriage is very real and not something that I ever anticipated happening to me by the way. I'll leave the ball in your court, what do you want to do?"

"Get it annulled, what do you think?"

"Sorry, we can't get it annulled."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we were intimate with each other and I'm sorry but I will not lie about it."

"Fine then what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest that we stay married just to screw with all your friends' heads when we go home?"

"That is an awful idea; I won't agree to that, I have a reputation. I don't want anyone to know about last night ok?"

"Fine but what's in it for me if I keep my mouth shut?"

"What do you what?"

"Mm I want you in my bed for the rest of this weekend?"

"I got three words for you, never gonna happen."

"Well, then I guess that I have this sudden urge to call my brother and tell him all about last night then. It's your move?"

"Fine you win."

"Wow, really you are just giving up like that?"

"Yes, I am you can tell anyone whatever the hell you like but your never touching me again. I will find my own way home."

Bonnie started to leave but Damon stopped her, "Wait, I was only messing with you, I won't tell and I will bring you home it is the least I can do since I married you. Come on Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Enough with calling me your wife too, we may not be able to get it annulled but we can get a quickie divorce right?"

"Yes, we can but not this weekend, it is already Saturday and I have to get you back before anyone notices that you are missing."

"Yea, as much as I hate to admit it you are right but then we will go next weekend and then I can make an excuse about where I will be but no one can know that we slept together or that we got married agreed?"

"Sure, I agree but don't you think that the ring will be a give away? We should take them off, don't you think?"

Bonnie shook her head in agreement as she tried to get the ring off but it wasn't budging one inch even.

"It appears to be stuck?"

"Here give me your hand?"

He put her finger in his mouth all the way down to where the ring was stuck and proceeded to suck the ring off her hand. She never knew that someone merely touching her hand could feel so erotic. For a moment she only wanted to get lost in the sensation of Damon's tongue on her skin. It felt like she was on fire and the worst part was, she never wanted it to stop.

He finally pulled her hand away and said, "There, I got it here? Do you want to see the video the Elvis impersonator minister made for our wedding?"

"You are kidding right?"

"No, but I can make you a copy of it if you want?"

"No I want it destroyed with the rest of the crap ok?"

He knew that it was going to be a long flight all the way back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Drunk Texting

Chapter 2: Drunk Texting

Bonnie was completely freaked out by the prospect of being married to one Damon Salvatore. She didn't want anyone to ever find out about this. She pulled her hand away from him quickly.

"We have to get this disaster annulled because there is not any way that I want anyone in mystic falls to know about this as I am sure you don't either right?"

Damon started to laugh; she didn't know if he was laughing at her or the situation that they were in.

"Why are you ashamed of me, Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Stop it Damon, this is not funny at all can we get this annulled or not?"

"This is kind of funny but to answer your question no, we can't get this annulled because we consummated the marriage. We had sex or don't you remember that either?"

"Are you absolutely sure that we did?"

"Yes, even if you don't remember, I remember every delicious detail of our night together. Of course there is aways the video that we made last night of did you forget about that too?"

"I really don't remember much of last night but please tell me that you didn't film us having sex?"

"No, I didn't film us, you did."

"What? No I wouldn't do that, you have to be lying?"

"You did, after our wedding; you grabbed the camera and told me you wanted to film this so you would remember this forever. I can prove it, let's watch the DVD?"

"Fine put it in then."

There it was in live color Bonnie was draped all over Damon, in the video it seemed like she couldn't keep her hands off of him. Their wedding was fast but the camera didn't stop rolling though.

After they were married, Bonnie grabbed the camera and said, "Hey, let's make another kind of rated R video so we can remember this, ok? Hey, Damie? Smile for the camera?"

Then she put the camera down on a high shelf and started to strip and dance around Damon. She put her hands on him and pushed him down on a bed and proceeded to kiss him as she started to tear his clothes off.

Bonnie started moaning "Oh, I want you again, please take me Damon?"

"Turn it off, I can't bear to see this just destroy it please? I will be humiliated if anyone ever sees this video?"

Damon turned the video off. "I can't believe how one little video could make you so upset? I mean come on we had fun, you must admit that? Besides it wasn't like you were a virgin?"

"Actually I was and I can't believe that I waited all this time to only lose it to you?"

Bonnie started to shake then she covered her face with her hands and she started to cry uncontrollably. Damon went towards her and tried to reassure her or comfort her but he was out of his element. He knew how to bring women to tears but he seldom knew how to comfort them.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize because you were so aggressive on the plane ride before we even got here."

"Is that where we first you know?"

"Yea, you asked me if I ever joined the mile high club, I said, no I never did and you told me that there was a first time for everything. There was a bed in the back of our very private plane. That is where we had sex the first time anyway."

"That is just great; I can't believe that I did this and that didn't even seem like me. I waited for this night my whole life and I can't even remember it."

Damon put his arms around her and said, "Well we can have a repeat performance if you want on the way home?"

Bonnie shuttered at the thought of letting Damon willingly touch her again but she didn't know if it was from fear or arousal. She was afraid that if she let him have sex with her while they were both sober that she would like it.

"No, absolutely not that is not going to happen again let's just focus on getting us unmarried ok? We have to get home to so come on and get ready. Oh and one more thing you better not tell anyone about last night or I will give you another one of those migraines headaches you got it?"

"Fine it will be our little secret witch ok? Besides as if I want it to get out that I had sex with Elena's best friend anyway. It wouldn't win me any points with her, so why would I tell her or Stefan anyway?"

"Good, cause I would die of embarrassment if Stefan ever found out about this."

"Why would you even care if my brother knew that we slept together? You have a thing for him or something?"

"I actually wasn't talking about the getting drunk and sleeping with you thing because I am sure that I wasn't the first girl to make that stupid mistake and I won't be the last either I'm sure but I was talking about the getting married to you thing. I would be mortified and it's not because I have a thing for your brother either; it's because I respect his opinion of me. I unlike you would never try to come between two people in love. Although Stefan is kind of sexy; I can see what Elena sees in him. If they weren't so in love I would definitely consider him as an option but that would never happen though."

"Oh, so you do think that my brother's sexy? Why would you think that if Stefan Elena weren't together, you Stefan would never happen?"

"Yea, he's ok I guess but we would never happen because I'm not the girl that gets the guy ever. I mean if Elena doesn't get the guy, then Caroline does, that is how it goes. I mean usually when any guy is actually interested in me, one of two things happen, either he is using me to get close to Elena or Caroline, or he ends up dead before there even is a chance to have a date. I am never the girl that any guy chases unless he's trying to kill me, case in point."

She pointed in Damon's direction. She didn't even realize it but suddenly she was in Damon's arms, she wanted to question it, when did it happen but she only let him pull her closer instead.

"It will be ok Bonnie, I know that is such a cliché thing to say but I can't think of anything else to say. Do you really think that my brother is sexy?"

With that she pushed him away from her and began to lay into him about his twisted obsession to compete with his brother.

"We are in this disaster and all you can think about is whether or not I want to jump Stefan's bones or not? What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, so you do want him then?"

"Wow, I knew that you are completely jealous of all things that Stefan has but let's get one thing straight right now ok? I will never, ever be with your brother or think of him that way at all because I would never do that to Elena and because I was with you, even if I don't like it. I mean all women are not Katherine. I don't care how gorgeous two brothers are, I don't believe in keeping it in the family. Sorry but that is just too incestuous for my taste got it?"

"Ok, first of all it so wasn't like that with Katherine and please don't mention her again after what that bitch did to me. And secondly I am not jealous of everything that my brother has, except maybe one thing, he has your trust and I don't. Wait, did you just admit that you think me Stefan are both hot?"

Bonnie started turning red, and turned away as if she had trouble looking him in the eyes.

"No, I was just making an observation is all. I mean you know that you're both attractive."

"Bonnie, are you blushing? Oh my God you are."

"No, I'm not. Stop looking at me, we have to get ready to leave I have school on Monday."

"Fine but we are continuing this talk on the way home."

"Whatever."

They silently got ready to leave for the private airstrip that they flew in from. When they arrived on the private jet, Damon took this opportunity to show Bonnie all the different places on the plane that they had sex on.

"We did it there first, then in the bathroom, as well as on this sofa."

"Stop it; I don't want to hear about how many times that you defiled my innocence like it wasn't worth anything at all."

"Fine, let's just leave then."

As they made it back to mystic fall, Bonnie was completely freaked out by the prospect of Damon telling her friends where she was all night. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't say anything because then Elena would never be with him and she knew as did everyone else in mystic falls that was Damon's main goal to steal Elena away from Stefan. It was common knowledge that Damon was in love with his brother's girlfriend.

Bonnie personally thought that it was weird and twisted and to be completely honest, she also thought that if Elena didn't look like their psycho ex then neither would have ever looked twice at her but that was her own personal opinion, which she kept to herself. He took her right to her house from the airstrip field.

As they got closer to her house, she said, "Stop the car Damon, and just let me out here ok?"

"Why? My wife gets door to door service."

"Because I don't want anyone to see you drop me off ok, and besides my dad will not be thrilled that I was gone all night."

"I thought you told me that he was gone this week?"

"Oh, right I forgot about that last minute business trip. Well you have to get home anyway."

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you are trying to get rid of me?"

"No it's not that, but I do want to ask you something? When we were, you know? Intimate did you use anything?"

"Why? I can't give you anything and there is no way that I could knock you up, I'm a vampire remember?"

"Oh, right of course, I don't know what I was thinking. I do have another question though about last night, when we were together, were you thinking about Elena or Katherine?"

She didn't even know why it mattered to her whether he was thinking about any other woman while he was touching her but it did matter. She waited so long to lose her virginity and she at hoped that the guy at least thought of her while they were being intimate with each other if nothing else. Damon was taken aback by her question, because he didn't know that she would even care if he was thinking of another woman while they were together.

"Why would you ask that? First of all, I am so done with that bitch Katherine so please stop talking about her ok. Secondly I have no further interest in Elena, so to answer your question no; I wasn't thinking of anyone other than you while we had sex ok?"

"Oh, ok that's fine sorry about the Katherine comment but you have to admit that even when you are mad at her you still sort of want her, the same way that you do Elena?"

Damon got angry by her comments about Katherine Elena but he didn't know why, maybe it was because there was some truth to what she said.

"You don't know what you're talking about; I don't want either of them anymore like that. To be honest, since we're sharing and all I did have feelings for Elena but they have been gone ever since I found out the truth about Katherine. She never wanted me or Stefan regardless of any lies that she told us, I realize that now. She was only toying with us and we let her come between us, which was a pretty stupid move on our part. I mean, she probably did have us compelled at least part of the time. My feelings for Elena were not real; I projected what I felt for Katherine onto Elena because she looked like her. It was a transference of a sort, yes I do know some big words too. Besides why do you care if I was thinking about other women while I was touching you? I mean unless you like me? You think I'm hot?"

Bonnie looked away embarrassed as she started turning red.

Then she started to stutter as she talked, "N-o, no I don't have a thing for you."

She cleared her throat, "I mean that would be ridiculous, besides you are so not my type. I prefer men that don't try to kill me ok? FYI, for your information, the only reason that I asked you that question was because it would make me feel sick if I thought that you were using me to fulfill some sick twisted fantasy that you think is going to happen between you Elena. I mean that is the only first time that I am going to get and I would at least like the guy to not be imagining my best friend while he was sleeping with me. Don't I deserve at least that much consideration?"

Damon looked shocked that she would admit that she wanted him to only be thinking about her.

Then he put his hand on her face making her look at him, and then he said softly, "Of course you do and trust me Elena was the farthest thing from my mind last night. Do you want to talk about this?"

Bonnie pulled away from his gaze quickly almost as if she was ashamed of what she wanted to do a moment ago with Damon. As he was talking and leaning in really close for a moment Bonnie wanted to just grab him and kiss him but that was insane. She wondered what was wrong with her that she would actually consider kissing Damon of all people. She shook her head trying to clear it and come back to her senses as well.

"No, I only want to talk about how do we get unmarried?"

"Oh, ok I will handle everything just trust me?"

"Oh, hell no, the last time you said that I wound up with this scar as a parting gift. So I think not, but I'll tell what you have exactly one week to fix this so we are not married anymore but after that all bets are off. I will go to Stefan and he will fix your mess as he always does ok?"

"Fine but until then this has to stay between us because I know that you don't want your friends to know that you married me, right?"

"No, I absolutely don't want anyone to know about this but how did that happen anyway? I mean I'm only seventeen I thought you had to be at least 18 to consent to be married?"

"No, not in Las Vegas, you can be as young as 16 to be able to consent to marriage, you would be surprised at what a person could do in Vegas regardless of their age, especially if they can compel any person that comes along to stop their fun."

"Damon, please tell me that you didn't compel anyone?"

"No, I didn't have to besides it was your idea to go to Vegas and get married in the first place. I know that you don't want anyone to know about this but can't I tell Stefan at least about us getting married?"

"Hell no, you so can't tell your brother that we even had sex, it would ruin the way him and any respectable suitor ever looked at me again. I don't want this to completely ruin my whole life even if you do."

"I only want to tell him because he is always going on on about how I only sleep with women in his life and this would put him in his place once and for all. Besides I don't want my brother to think that he can hit on my wife."

"That is so not funny and it is a title that I will never ever use, so you can forget about telling anyone about us. If you do decide to spill to Stefan or anyone else I will make you regret it Salvatore, do you hear me?"

"Yea, I do and this mistake will be done within a day's time, I'm sure."

"Fine, but remember to be discreet about this because I have a reputation in this town that I would like to stay intact ok?"

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow after you get out of school, oh wait don't you have cheerleading practice tomorrow?"

"No, we have it on Wednesday this week because Caroline had a thing, which I think is code for her wanting to be alone with Matt again. So yea, you can call me after school; I will make an excuse to Elena but don't call me until I get out of school first ok?"

"Yea, ok I'll call you then."

With that Bonnie got out and went into her house alone trying to come up excuses for where she was for her friends. When she finally charged her phone up, she saw that she had at least 60 missed calls only one was from her dad but most of the calls and text messages were from Elena Caroline. She looked over the texts and noticed that during her vacation she answered most of the texts. The texts started at around 9:00pm Friday and ended around 1:00am Saturday they read as such:

Caroline: where r u?

The reply: I'm having fun y?

Caroline: but where and with who?

The reply: a hot stud muffin jealous?

Caroline: no I have Matt r u with Elena?

The reply: no I told you a real hot guy

Caroline: OMG you didn't finally do it?

The reply: yea and it was totally worth the wait too.

Caroline: who?

The reply: I'll give you a hint, here's a pic of his backside?

Caroline: I can't tell I'm going to text this to Elena see if she knows?

The reply: oh ok have her text me back too?

Elena: OMG I do know who this is but y would u have a pic of Damon nearly naked?

The reply: oh I didn't think that Caroline would text u?

Elena: u aint getting off the hook that easy, tell me where r u?

The reply: I'm busy having hot sex ok?

Elena: with who Damon?

The reply: yes, y is that your business?

Elena: it is because we care about you where r u?

The reply: none of your business

Caroline: where r u?

The reply: none of your business either

Caroline: Elena is worried about you and I am too?

The reply: well don't I'm having fun

Caroline: r u really with Damon?

The reply: it don't matter

Caroline: did you really have sex with Damon?

The reply: yes, now leave me alone

Caroline: where r u?

Elena: where r u?

The reply to both: wouldn't u like to know but that's for me to know and u to….

Caroline Elena at nearly 1:00am: where the hell r u at?

The reply to both: I told now leave me the hell alone

Those were the last of the messages that they had left for her. Wow and she was worried about Damon telling anyone, while she was apparently drunk texting everyone that she knew and thus told her friends herself about her and Damon. Apparently Bonnie was going to have some serious explaining to do to her friends.

First she called Elena, and then she called Caroline, she told them both to come over to her house because she needed to talk to them it was important. She also called Damon and told him to come over after Elena Caroline left because they needed to talk as well but she needed to come up with a believable story first for her friends, then she needed Damon to go along with the story as well. She wasn't sure what was going to come out of her mouth when her friends arrived at her house but she hoped that the words would just come to her in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Bonnie had no clue as to what she was going to say to either Elena or Caroline either but she knew that it had to be good and believable too. Caroline and Elena came more quickly than Bonnie figured they would.

"So do you want to explain all these texts that you sent to us last night?"

"Um, I really can't because I don't remember sending them to you guys."

Before Bonnie could humiliate herself even more Damon came barging into her house like he owned the place.

"She doesn't remember because she never sent them texts; I did. In fact because she ran into me at the grill and she ended up losing her phone. I thought that it would be funny to mess with your heads. I only just gave it back to her earlier today, oh; here you left this at the grill too."

He handed Bonnie her coat and purse. Caroline and Elena seemed to be buying what Damon was selling but Bonnie couldn't figure out why he was bothering to help her out in the first place.

"Well, I guess that I will be going now that I've done my good deed for the century."

With that Damon left but it seemed that her friends were not satisfied with Damon's explanation or at least Caroline didn't buy it completely.

"Well, are you going to tell me the truth now or what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Caroline. He told you what happened, you don't believe it? Why would Damon lie for me of all people?"

"I don't know but for starters he's Damon and all he's told are lies. He must have an agenda; he always does. Do you have something on him?"

"No I most certainly don't have anything on him."

"I don't know but you seem different but I can't put my finger on it. What do you think Elena?"

"I don't know but she's seems like the same Bonnie to me. Maybe it's because of the fact that you are a vampire, Caroline and have other senses than I do."

All of a sudden it hit Caroline; like a ton of bricks, what was different about Bonnie. It was something that Elena and Caroline already have done. She didn't know how she knew it but something told Caroline that Bonnie was no long a virgin.

"Oh, my God, who was it?"

Bonnie looked at her friend bewildered as if she had no clue as to what Caroline was going on about.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Oh, don't you play innocent with me, Bonnie who did you lose your v-card to? You better tell me the truth now?"

"First of all I do not owe you any explanation because what I do and who I do it with is my personal business."

Elena was shocked at how Bonnie responded to Caroline's question.

"Wow, I can't believe that you're not even denying it, you mean it's true and Caroline was right? Who did you have sex with?"

"I um, that's none of your business, why are you guys grilling me?"

"Come on Bonnie you know everything that we have ever done with every guy, since when do you keep secrets from us?"

"It's not that I want to keep it a secret; it's just that I was so blasted drunk that I barely remember it myself and to be honest, I'm embarrassed about the whole incident as it is. I mean it was a one-night stand which meant absolutely nothing, so can you guys just drop it and not tell anyone about this please?"

"Fine, I'll let it go for now but this conversation is not over though."

"Fine, now if you guys are done with the 101 questions, I really need some sleep because I am still so hung-over ok?"

With that they seemed to accept her answers and finally left Bonnie to her own devices. A few moment after they left; Bonnie heard a knock on the door, she rushed towards it thinking that it might be them coming back.

"What did you forget?"

"Oh, I did forget something, my wife?"

It was Damon; he waited until they left before he came back.

"Damon, I thought you left and please stop saying that we're not married, it's a mistake."

"We are married or do you not remember the paper that I showed you? I checked it out and it's legal?"

"Oh, God, how can it be legal when I am not 18 yet?"

"It's legal because in Vegas, it's legal at 16 to get married."

"How could you marry me when technically you are not even alive?"

"Well, as long as I have id and a social security number; that proves I do exist then it looks like we are married. So my little wife; where do you suggest we live here or at my house?"

"Over my dead body are we living together anywhere on this planet. We are getting this farce of a marriage annulled as well. I thought that you were going to get this taken care of?"

"I'm just kidding; I almost have it taken care of we just have to see a judge in the morning ok?"

Bonnie breathes a sigh of relief, "Why do we have to see a judge?"

"Well because as I told you that the judge wouldn't grant us annulment on the grounds that we slept together. I could have just compelled him but this is more fun though. I guess we have to get a divorce at least that's what the judge told me. I couldn't help overhearing and I was wondering are you ever going to tell your friends about us?"

"You were eavesdropping, you mean, I don't know. I mean I know that Caroline will never let it go until I tell her who I had sex with. I think that they will be mad at me especially Caroline because of what happened between you and her."

"Hey, don't sweat it; I'll keep it a secret, if you want me to. I think we should discuss what happened between us in Vegas though and I don't mean getting married by accident either."

"What are you talking about all we did in Vegas was get married?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me; you know damned well that I'm talking about the fact that you lost your virginity to me. Do you want to discuss It?"

"Oh, that it wasn't a big deal? Don't make something out of it ok?"

"Trust me it was not nothing, in fact it was quite something if I remember it correctly and I do. Trust me that you were amazing, I never made it on the mile high club until last night."

"I really wish that you would stop trying to remind me of the fact that we had sex last night."

"Well, I can't help it, I have been with many women in my lifetime but you were by far the best that I ever had. Maybe it was your lack of experience that made it so good. You don't think about how it felt?"

Bonnie turned bright red and said, "No, I most certainly don't think about something that I can't even remember anyway."

"Oh, well if that's the problem then I can always refresh your memory, if you want?"

Then Damon pulled Bonnie into an all consuming kiss but what surprised her the most was the fact that she wasn't pushing him away. Instead she was clinging to him like he was a life preserver and she would drown without his touch. He meant for it to end with a kiss but what he started would never end until they were both satisfied.

He pulled away for a moment and asked her, "Do you want me to stop just say the word?"

"No, I want you to come up into my room with me, how did you get into my house earlier anyway?"

"You told me, when you were drunk that I could come inside your house anytime. Are you sure because it we go there again, there is no going back?"

"I don't know what has come over me but I really want this. I can't believe that I am saying this but just shut up and kiss me now."

He obliged her, as he swept her up into his arms as if she always belonged there. The only thing that mattered was Bonnie Damon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After

At first Bonnie and Damon figured it was a mistake that could easily be corrected but there was one problem, Damon didn't want their marriage to end, especially after they had slept together again. The next morning after they had made love countless times, Bonnie awoke first, in shock and denial about her attraction to Damon. He wasn't going to let her pretend that this didn't happen though, not this time.

She ran towards the bathroom as Damon woke up, "Hey, Bonnie come out we need to talk, it's important. If you think that I'm just going to leave, then you obviously haven't met me because you should know by now how stubborn I could be, I'm not leaving until we talk."

She comes out of the bathroom in a huff and said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for starters, don't you think that we ought to talk about last night?"

"It was a mistake, there's nothing to discuss."

"No, I am not letting you off the hook that easy, Bennett. We were together last night and you enjoyed it, don't bother trying to deny it either. You wanted me as much as I wanted you last night and neither one of us were drunk last night."

"That is not the point, Damon; it was a mistake, one that I will not be repeating again."

"Really, it's not going to happen again?"

"No, that's what I just said, now leave."

"Really, well I bet you that is does happen again and sooner than you might think."

"I think that you are a delusional, psychotic, bipolar vampire and you are even sicker than I thought if you think for one minute that I would ever let you touch me again."

"Yes, but you already knew all that about me before you invited me into your bed."

"You are impossible to deal with and I want you out of my life."

"No, sorry can't do that and besides you already invited me into your house, your bed and your life, I'm not going anywhere, so I suggest that you just get used to it and admit that you like me already."

Bonnie was so frustrated that she pushed Damon off her bed and onto the floor. He responded to that by grabbing her at the last moment; so she would follow him towards the floor. She landed on top of Damon; this was just where he wanted her to be. He put his hands around her hips dragging her even closer to his body; even after all that she said, she didn't resist his advances at all. He started placing small kisses around her neck and down towards her breasts. He kept waiting for her to stop him at any point but she never did. Before either of them knew what was going to happen next, we were both naked and in each other's arms once again.

Afterwards Damon says, "I told you, that there is something between us and we need to discuss it before it gets completely out of control and consumes us. I have been in such relationships and they never end well. What are we going to do?"

"I don't have a clue this is an unchartered area for me, what did you do before?"

"I think you know how my former relationship ended, hell by now I would think that half the town knows how it ended badly. I highly doubt that you want it to end that way with us though, I mean which one do you want to be, the evil vampire whore that ripped out my heart for kicks or the loser that couldn't see how she was playing him for a fool?"

"I'm sorry, for a minute I forgot who I was talking to, I had forgotten about the whole Katherine thing. Besides what I feel or don't feel for you is not the point, you are in love with my best friend Elena or did you forget that little fact?"

"What you feel for me is not besides the point and what I don't or do feel towards Elena is not the point at all, she doesn't love me, she is in love with my brother saint Stefan or did you forget that fact?"

"I'm sorry that Katherine and Elena both hurt you but I refuse to be a stand in for any woman. I may feel a slight attraction towards you but it will never go any further than that because I don't fall in love with men that love other women, I have more respect for myself than that. If a guy wants to be with me than he only wants me and is not killing time with me until the one that he really wants is free. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you are saying and it seems like you are using that as an excuse to push whatever you are feeling for me away. I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, because as you well know my track record isn't too good with women. I can't even promise you that you won't regret being with me but I can promise you that it will never be boring, and I can promise you that I will always be honest with you. Yes, I still do have feelings for Elena and Katherine but I have feelings for you too and I would like to figure out where we stand. I know that this is quite new to you because you don't have much experience with men but I think before we end it or label it that we should see where this is going if anywhere?"

"I don't know, my friends would never forgive me if I were to tell them and what about us being married?"

"Well, we could keep it a secret; I'm really good at keeping secrets and about our marriage, we should find out if there is something between us before we decide about ending our marriage ok?"

"Fine, we will try and see where this is going and it can't be just about sex though and the minute that one of us is not getting what we expected from this whatever it is, then we end it ok?"

"Fine but I can promise you that it won't be based purely on sex, even if the sex was really good and to prove it, in fact I think that we should go out on a date."

"First of all, where would we go that none of my friends go?"

He smiled that smile that made her melt inside and then he said, "Just leave that part to me and make up a good excuse for tomorrow at seven ok?"

"Fine, I will think of something to tell them, you know that Caroline is not going to let it go until I tell her who I slept with right?"

"Tell her the truth or anything because I don't care about vampire Barbie, but just be prepared for the best night of your life."

With that Damon kissed her and left to go and set up their evening of romance, he wanted to show her that there were many more sides to him besides what he could do in the bedroom. Bonnie wasn't sure what she would tell her friends about where she was going to be. Then she figured that she would tell them the truth, well a partial of the truth, she was going to tell them that she was seeing someone new but that she wasn't ready for him to meet her friends yet.

The following day while she was having lunch, both Caroline and Elena wouldn't leave her alone about who she had spent the night with but Bonnie refused to tell them anything about it or anything about the guy. This ticked off Caroline more than it did Elena; in fact she was quite relentless. Finally Bonnie told her that she was going to see him again but they weren't ready to bring their relationship out in the open yet.

When Caroline wanted to know something she was quite relentless though, "Why don't you want us to know who you are dating? Is he horribly ugly, did one of us date him, are you ashamed of him, I mean what the deal with him Bonnie is it your idea to keep it a secret or his?"

"No, actually it's my idea to keep it a secret for now or at least until I figure out if we even have a future to talk about. I just don't want any added pressure to be on this relationship, it's just new and before I add more people into it, I just want to be sure if we even have a relationship to be talking about, ok?"

"Fine but it sounds like an excuse to me because if your ashamed of being with this guy then maybe you shouldn't be going out with him in the first place."

"Did you ever think that it wasn't him that I was ashamed of, I mean maybe, I just don't want you to interfere with our relationship?"

"No, I'm sorry if you think that I'm over stepping my bounds but I just care about you and I don't want to see some guy using you or hurting you. I mean we are your friends not the enemy, I just don't know why you are acting like this. And another thing, you act like this relationship is new and not too serious but you forget that I know you and having sex with someone is a big deal for you. I mean you don't just sleep around, that's not you, so why are you acting like this relationship is nothing close to serious for you, when I already know that you are invested in him, whether you want to be or not."

"Your right, Caroline I am invested already too deep but I am just not ready to introduce you to him yet, could you just respect that for now?"

"Yes, I will but this will not be the last time that I ask you about him, deal?"

"I surrender, I will eventually tell you who it is but not now and certainly not now, ok?"

"Fine, I better be the first person that you confide in though."

While Bonnie was being interrogated by her friends, Damon was being questioned by Stefan.

Damon stumbled into their house a little after nine and Stefan was waiting for him, "Where the hell have you been, I haven't even seen you in at least two days?"

He put his hands up in surrender and said, "Oh, I'm sorry dad but last time that I checked, I didn't answer to you. I go where I want and I do whatever the hell that I want to do too."

"I was worried and thought maybe something happened to you or that maybe you left town for good."

"No, such luck, I'm afraid that you're stuck with me little brother."

"Fine but tell me where were you all night?"

"That's none of your business but if you must know, I had a date that lasted until this morning."

"You don't date, you use women for your pleasure and then you throw them away."

"Think what you want, little brother but this time it's different with her, she's special."

"What about Elena and Katherine?"

"Katherine tore my heart out or don't you remember that part? As for Elena, she made it perfectly clear that she only wants one Salvatore and it isn't me, I'm moving on from both of those women. In fact, I have a date tonight."


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Damon had decided what he wanted and he wanted Bonnie. He needed to let her know that she wasn't a stand in for any other woman. He knew that she was already halfway in love with him but he needed to convince her that these feelings were mutual. The excuse that she convinced her friends of was that she had to meet up with her cousin Lucy because they needed to talk privately. She also told them that Lucy refused to step foot in mystic falls because of all the supernatural people in their town.

Damon picked her up at seven o'clock for their date. She was dressed in a beautiful silk dark green dress, it went down to her knees only. He could hardly keep his eyes on the road because he couldn't take his eyes off her. Damon actually was dressed up for a change, instead of his usual attire, he had on a suit but no tie, it looked rather expensive. Bonnie was surprised at how much effort he seemed to be putting into the date already. They arrived at what looked like a hanger for a private plane.

"What are we doing here, Damon?"

"We're leaving for our date, you're not afraid of flying right?"

"No, but why do we need to fly somewhere for our date?"

"Because we can't eat in Paris here, now can we?"

"I've never been so far away from home before. Why are you going to such length for this date anyway?"

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for this date. I didn't know how else to convince you that I was completely serious about being with you and only you, Bonnie. I'm through with other women; you're the only one that I want forevermore."

With that he kissed her with everything that he had inside of him. They flew to Paris that night, had dinner at a romantic little French restaurant, then Damon took her to a five star hotel, and they stayed the night in the honeymoon suite. He told her that this was the honeymoon that he should've given her in the beginning. They had a perfect evening and they didn't even have sex. They merely went to sleep holding onto each other.

When morning approached, Bonnie awoke surprised because Damon had her breakfast already waiting for her in their room. The table was all set up for them to eat together; there was even a single rose next to her plate to complete the scene.

Bonnie got up looked around the room and said, "Wow, I had no idea that I would be getting the royal treatment this morning. What did I do to deserve this?"

Damon smiled, walked up behind her, pulled her closer into his arms, then he said, "You didn't have to do anything, this is just a thank you for being you. I told you last night that I wanted you to know that I really appreciate you and cherish our time together. How long until we have to go back home?"

"I'd say that we have at least an hour or two before Caroline starts calling me. I wonder what we will do with all that time."

"Wow, miss Bennett, if I didn't know better I would swear that you're trying to seduce me."

Bonnie turns around in his arms and starts kissing him. Then she softly said, "Maybe I am trying to seduce you."

Then she started kissing him again more intensely than before.

He pulled away breathlessly, he looked at her and said, "Are you sure that this is what you want to do with our last moments in Paris?"

"Yes, I am because here we are in this beautiful hotel room and it would be considered a sin to not make passionate love in Paris. I want more than a perfect evening, I want you for more than a night too. It's not only sex to me either, Damon I'm falling in love with you. We didn't make love last night and that was fine and perfect but I want you right now. Please say something?"

Damon smiled at her, then he said, "It's about time already, I was afraid of what I would have to do next to convince you that we should be together. I really want this to work and I agree that no one should go to the love capital of the world without making love to the person that they love."

Bonnie smiled and then Damon was suddenly kissing her quite passionately. While they were making love, Bonnie had decided that she was going to tell all her friends about her and Damon being together. Enough was enough and she didn't care whether or not they approved either. They were so lost within one another that neither one of them heard their phones ringing off the hook. Caroline was calling Bonnie and Stefan was calling Damon.

They were both calling for the same reason. It was because no one had heard from either of them for over 24 hours. While this wasn't new for Damon, the same couldn't be said for Bonnie. She always checked in with at least one person but not this time. It seemed like both Bonnie and Damon had just disappeared into thin air. When they finally came up for air, Bonnie noticed that her phone was almost dead.

"Damn it, why didn't we charge our phones last night?"

"I did charge my phone in case we needed to reach out to the world but I didn't want the world to reach out to you. I mean, you know how possessive that vampire Barbie can be when it comes to you."

"I know that Caroline can be a bit high strung but she's my friend. Oh my God, I have at least ten missed calls, mostly from Caroline."

Then she looked down and saw all the missed text messages also from Caroline.

They all mostly said, "Where are you? If you're not laying dead in a ditch then I'm going to kill you."

Bonnie knew that she better call her friend before she went off the deep end in a panic. She convinced Caroline not to freak everyone else out. Bonnie told her that her cell phone died and she only recently got it charged up. Caroline accepted the explanation. Damon didn't even bother calling his brother back; he figured that he would talk to him when they got home. On the plane ride home Bonnie and Damon had a serious talk.

Bonnie started, "We need to talk about us."

"What about us? I thought that we were doing fine together, is that not the case anymore?"

"No, we're doing great Damon. I just think that we need to come out of the secret relationship closet."

"Oh, you want to tell everyone about us being together?"

"Yes, that's it exactly. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think that the greatest thing ever. When and how do you want to do it?"

"Ok, calm down, when we get to the boardinghouse, I'm sure that everyone will be there and we can just walk in holding hands and then tell them that we're in a relationship together ok?"

Damon smiled and then he kissed her. He couldn't be happier than he was at that very moment. Bonnie was right as usual almost everyone was awaiting them at the boardinghouse, except for Matt, Tyler and Jeremy, they were both at work. When they walked in holding hands, everyone was starring at them in shock.

Before anyone could utter a word Bonnie spoke up, "Before anyone puts their two cents or opinion about me and Damon, I have something to say. Yes, me and Damon are together in a relationship, we are dating. Now if anyone has anything to say about it, please do so now?"

Caroline spoke up first, "I knew that something was going on with you, Bonnie. Is this thing between you and Damon serious?"

"Yes, it is very serious, we're not only in a relationship together but we're in love with each other. I mean it started out as a drunken mistake but somehow, someway I fell in love with the psychopath."

Damon finally spoke up, "Yes, it was so lucky for me that you fell in love with me. I don't think that we had enough alone time."

With that he pulled Bonnie towards him possessively, then he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. Everyone in the room turned away like they couldn't bare to witness this display of affection.

Bonnie pushed him away breathlessly and said, "Damon don't you think that we should take this to a more private location?"

"Yea, your right besides I wouldn't want my brother to see you without any clothes on. Also what I intend on doing to you, I don't want witnesses to that event. Let's go to my bedroom now."

He started to pull Bonnie away with him towards the staircase but of course her friends stopped them at the last moment.

It was Caroline, "Aren't we going to at least talk about this some more first?"

"No, we're not because there's nothing that you or anyone else can say about it. Me and Damon are together and either you can all deal with it and be happy for us or you can all go to hell. Like I said multiple times, me and Damon are together deal with it anyway that you want to but you know where we will be. Come on Damon let's go upstairs to your bedroom."

With that they left their friends downstairs with shocked expressions on their faces. They both thought that their friends either would or wouldn't deal with the situation in their own way but either way it didn't matter to them. At the moment the only thing that mattered to them was being able to be together without anyone else trying to interfere with their relationship.

It was near six months later; Bonnie and Damon were still going strong together. They had yet to tell anyone about their marriage but they thought that was a story for another day. The majority of people in mystic falls didn't approve of Bonnie being with Damon but eventually her friends came around. Caroline only came to accept it after she realized that it wasn't ending anytime soon. Basically this is the end of the story and it was all is well that ends well, whatever that means but goodbye until the next story.

The end!!!


End file.
